


Crush

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt makes a new friend, who has a crush on someone very near and dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: Secret Admirer  
> For [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)

When it happens, Kurt is walking back to NYADA after a coffee break with Kristin, whose walking fashion is questionable but who he met when a folder of magazine clippings of various outfits fell all over the floor.

He likes Kristin. He likes that she can identify the designer of a suit just by its cut. He likes her raspberry-colored hair and her nose piercing. He likes that she’s a feminist, a true feminist; one that includes trans women. He likes that she’s a new friend all his own. He likes meeting new people, getting out of the close knit group of former New Directions folk and immersing in New York had been the plan all along after all. He’s happy to have Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana, he will be _overjoyed_ to have Unique, and he’s glad his first permanent new friends happen to be his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend, but he wants friends his own age in his own right in his dream city.

Anyway, Kristin. She’s chatty and likes to fill the silence, but she doesn’t mind spending lunches sitting together as they both do separate things on their phones like the millennials they are, which Kurt appreciates given that Rachel _always_ talks enough for everyone _all the time_. And, as previously proved, they have a common interest to talk about when they do talk and it isn’t arguing about high school or a long monologue about Funny Girl that never transforms into an actual conversation. He and Kristin have potential for an equally dispersed conversation – note _potential_.

Because Kristin won’t shut up about some guy.

Kurt loves to gossip. He doesn’t participate in the large majority that supports the gossip paradox – everyone does it and everyone claims not to. He does it and he admits to it. He has experience from listening to everyone in New Directions when they bounced between people or when they stuck to one person or when they had no one at all. He has a high tolerance for boy talk because he likes boy talk. But this is a little extreme even for him.

“I thought about slipping him a note with my number on it but we’re usually across the room from each other and I guess I could try to subtly shimmy my way over to him to give him the note, but that seems awkward,” Kristin explains – another strategy for finally confessing her feelings.

“I’m pretty sure shimmying always ends awkwardly,” Kurt argues. “It sounds pretty awkward to start with.”

“Fine,” Kristin agrees. “I could go against the order of nature and pray for a group project with the added prayer-asterisk of getting paired with him.”

“Sounds risky,” he counters with a laugh. “Not sure the big guy deals with prayer-asterisks.”

“Alright then you come up with something then!” she huffs good-naturedly.

“I say, after all this concocting and worrying, you just tell him.”

“Just tell him?”

“Hell yeah! You can do it! It’s worked well for me in the past. It can work for you,” he explains, thinking of when he last took that exact same advice from himself. “Plus, I’ll buy you celebratory cake…or comfort cake.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m too awkward for that shit, but if there is cake in it for me…” she assents, drifting off as she pulls open the door to NYADA’s the front entrance. Kurt can see the moment recognition paints her features before she even says, “Oh, speaking of which, there he is now.”

Kurt looks at the bustling hallway of NYADA students: some he knows, some he doesn’t, two he knows better than others, one of which he knows _quite_ well. He smiles softly when he sees Blaine and Sam arguing or debating something, probably where Sam is actually supposed to be at the moment. Kurt might be biased, but they stick out above everyone else. He has no idea who Kristin is looking at, but he automatically zeros in on those two and isn’t sure how anyone does anything different.

Kurt realizes he’s stopped paying attention, when he’s jerked back to the conversation with a light slap to his arm and Kristin nervously asking, “Wait, how does my hair look?”

“I’d say like it needs to be dyed again,” he blurts honestly. It’s what he’d been thinking earlier.

“That’s the _least_ helpful thing you could have possibly said at that moment,” she groans.

“Sorry, sorry. There,” Kurt says as he adjusts some out of place hairs, “Good to go. Now, which one is it?”

“The guy with the bowtie. I know he looks like such a dork but I sort of have a thing for that. And I can get over the short issue; I do enjoy the idea of crushing a man,” she rambles all in one swift breath.

“The guy with the bowtie…” Kurt repeats slowly.

He watches Blaine turn around and see him. He watches Blaine’s face light up. He watches Blaine happily wave. He watches Kristin wave back.

 _Shit_.

“Wait, wait,” he nearly shouts, gently grabbing her arm. “He’s with his friend right now. Maybe you should try to catch him alone. So it isn’t awkward.”

“Are you sure? Because I’ve kind of gotten myself worked up to do it now.”

Really, Kurt isn’t sure. He’s not sure why he doesn’t just tell Kristin, “Don’t ask that guy out because he’s my boyfriend.” He’s not sure why that isn’t even his first instinct. He’s not sure what it says about him that his first instinct isn’t honesty or that his first instinct isn’t to say, “He’s with me.” He isn’t sure he wants to know what that says.

“I’m sure,” Kurt insists.

“Well, I guess it’s almost time for class anyway. I could just show up early,” she concedes. “I’ll see him again in a few days anyway. Gives me time to plan an outfit and actually do my make up.”

“I think that’s wise.”

“Okay, well, I’ll probably text you later with ideas,” she says, slightly downcast, before turning away

As he watches Kristin walk away and disappear down the hallway, he feels a switch flip. He hates that he lied to his new friend and that’s probably not a great basis for a friendship, but he also has this feeling like he’d really like to take Blaine and find somewhere to have some…one-on-one time.

So, he checks one last time that she’s not coming back and then speed walks over to Blaine, hastily grabbing his hand and tugging him away, to which Blaine sputters out a hello to Kurt and a goodbye to Sam and Kurt ignores both. They walk quickly around the corner and down the hallway until Kurt finds a dark and empty classroom to pull Blaine into, after which he closes the door and pushes Blaine against the wall next to it. He ignores the confused look on Blaine’s face as he dives in for a kiss, a _rough_ one. He places his hands on Blaine’s hips and presses his whole body against him, sliding his thigh between Blaine’s legs when he finally relaxes against the wall.

He moves his hands to begin skillfully untying Blaine’s bowtie and unbutton the top two buttons of Blaine’s shirt. He pushes the fabric aside to consider the length of Blaine’s neck before diving in. He runs his thumb from just below Blaine’s jaw to his pulse point. He feels the pounding of Blaine’s blood first through his thumb and then his lips. He kisses lightly at first before taking the skin between his lips and sucking _hard_. He releases the skin, smoothes over it with his tongue, moves to a new spot, and repeats before switching to the other side. Once he’s finished, he leans back to take a look at this handiwork.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s this about?” Blaine asks breathily.

“I make one new friend in New York and she has to have a crush on my unbelievably charming boyfriend,” he mutters in reply, petting at the rumple he’s made in Blaine’s shirt.

“It’s not my fault,” he teases back, eyebrows cocked in challenge.

“It’s your fault for being so likeable,” Kurt argues as he buttons Blaine’s shirt back and reties the bowtie.

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” he insists, placing his hand on the side of Blaine’s face and lightly stroking the near rock-solid hair at Blaine’s temple.

“An easily solution to this problem would be to go public with our relationship.”

“What? You don’t like sneaking around?” Kurt teases. “I know we haven't really talked about it but I thought that’s why I was shown the lighting section in the library.”

“Well, I will admit that I do kind of like jealous you,” Blaine admits, “It’s sort of hot even if it’s _totally_ unnecessary.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s silly and embarrassing. I _promise_ I don’t think I own you like a possession or something,” Kurt explains quickly.

“It’s okay,” Blaine promises, knocking his forehead against the side of Kurt’s head where it’s ducked low to hide his belated shame. “Until it actually causes a problem, I’m not worried. Since right now it just causes making out and some cover up, I think we’re fine.”

“I think that sounds reasonable,” Kurt agrees. “You know the whole sneaking around thing isn’t because I’m ashamed of you, right? Blaine Anderson’s claim to fame at NYADA shouldn’t be in the gossip mill.”

At least, that's all Blaine needs to know until Kurt can either ignore away or figure out how to stop whatever it is that has skewed his first instinct. So, Kurt is abundantly (and shamefully) relieved that Blaine can't stick around to question. 

“Thanks, babe. I appreciate the sentiment and I wish I could talk more, but I need to sprint to class. I’ll see you later,” Blaine says with a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek and then he _literally_ runs out the door.

It turns out Blaine isn’t all that handy with cover-up when Kristin texts Kurt the next day when Blaine shows up for their class together.

Kristin: _FUCK. He has a hickey. What’s the likelihood that he got it from a one-night stand?_

Kurt: _Does he seem like the type?_

Kristin: _No. He acts too gentlemanly and romantic to be into random sex. Unfortunately. Oh, well, another day, another man._

Kurt: _That’s the spirit. Tell you what. Buy some Manic Panic, gloves, and a brush and I’ll come by your place and dye your hair tonight. I’ll bring the promised cake, too._

Kristin: _Sounds like a plan._


End file.
